The present invention relates to information technology, and more specifically, to navigation of a graphical representation.
Graphical representations comprise a set of elements and are displayed using a graphical user interface (GUI). An element of the set of elements may be linked with another if a relationship exists between them. The linked elements depict that there exists a relationship between them. The elements may be linked using connectors. For example in a unified modeling language (UML) drawing, a source element is linked to one or more target elements using connectors.